jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Joestar/Misc
Major Battles *Joseph vs StraizoChapter 48-52: Straizo's Ambition *Joseph vs DonovanChapter 55: The Tracker in the Desert *Joseph vs SantanaChapter 57-61: JoJo vs. The Ultimate Life-Form *Joseph vs Caesar ZeppeliChapter 63: The Pigeon and the Girl *Joseph and Caesar vs Wamuu, Esidisi, and KarsChapter 67-70: Special Attack: JoJo Clackers! *Joseph vs Esidisi''Chapter 77-80: The Fruits of Harassment'' *Joseph vs Wamuu''Chapter 098-104: Moonlight Start!'' *Joseph vs Kars''Chapter 107-113: JoJo's Ultimate Ripple'' *Joseph vs EmpressChapter 147-149: The Empress (1) *Joseph and Avdol vs MariahChapter 199-204: "Bast" Mariah (1) *Joseph and Jotaro vs Telence T. D'ArbyChapter 233-237: D'Arby the Gamer (1) *Joseph vs Dio BrandoChapter 254-255: Dio's World (8) In Video Games Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden (NES Game) Joseph makes his gaming debut as playable character on the NES title as a young man (Circa Part II), along with other Jump Heroes (such as Goku from Dragonball, Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star and Seiya from Saint Seiya). Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichini (NES Game) Joseph returns as a old man (his PART III appareance) in the sequel. Though takes on a lesser role as a non-playable character (Jotaro is the representative hero from JJBA franchise instead). Appearing only as suport character, where the player can talk to him in order to obtain informations. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES Game) Joseph is one of the 6 main characters to appear on the SNES rpg game, along with Jotaro, Kakyoin, Polnareff, Avdol and Iggy, they must fight all the enemies and situations they faced on the manga story to find and terminate DIO. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (Arcade/PS1/DC Game) Joseph is a playable character in the fighting game created by Capcom. Joseph uses both his stand and hamon as part of his moveset, such as the Overdrive. Most of Joseph's moves allows him to use Hermit Purple to grab the opponent from a far distance and transfer his hamon over it to hit the enemy. Joseph's classic run away appears as his backfoward running and his special move is an uppercut that goes into an hamon combo punch where Joseph screams Lisa Lisa's name (with the background having a lot of PART II manga moments). His other special move involves grabbing the opponent with Hermit Purple and transferring all of his hamon energy to damage the opponent. Hermit purple also works as an counter attack (much like he did against Dio on the final battle of Part III). Joseph also has his appareance from PART II as a playable character (simply called "JOJO"). In this form, Joseph's main attack is his Clacker Volleys, where he uses it as a pair of nuchakos and boomerangs. His first special move is similar to his PART III counterpart though instead of Lisa Lisa he screams Caesar's name. His other special move uses the Red Stone of Aja; by charging it with his hamon the stone will shoot an powerful hamon wave (similar to when Kars and Lisa Lisa did it during the events of PART II), "JOJO" ''can also use a crossbow to shoot an iron ball across the screen to hit the enemy from the other side as well as a bottle cap from a coke bottle as a projectile. Giogio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind (PS2 Game) Joseph makes a brief appareance on the game's introduction as an image behind Giorno (along with Jotaro, Josuke and Jonathan), similiar to how Koichi said that Giorno had a similiar kindness to the Joestar bloodline after seeing Giorno wanting to take revenge on the janitor killed by Black Sabbath. Jump Super Stars (DS Game) Joseph appears as Jotaro's 3-block support koma. He uses Hermit Purple to draw an enemy toward you, creating a great chance to attack. Jump Ultimate Stars (DS Game) Although he's not playable he can be used as an support and help character in the game. In his 2 Koma support, Joseph ''PART II uses his special ability to predict the opponents line, inflicting paralysis effect on the enemy . His 3 Koma support, now in his PART III ''appareance, he uses his stand, ''Hermit Purple, to grab the opponent and bring him near the player, creating a chance to attack. His help koma gives the character the ability to see invisible characters. He has ally boost with Yoh (from Shaman King) and Franky (from One Piece). JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Joseph was one of the first confirmed characters to be in the game (along with Jotaro, Wamuu and Gyro). His playstyle focuses on charging his hamon (an ability exclusive to the hamon users in the game) and counter-attacking to increase his trick level. Joseph's moveset includes throwing his clacker volleys as projectiles, using a sledgehammer to hit a downed opponent and reenacting his "Your next line it's gonna be..." as a counter attack (the dialogue for this move is different for every character in the game). All of his attacks can be charged with hamon when performed with the style button, though this uses up the HH gauge. His HHA makes him bring out a Machine Gun to shoot the opponent and allows for a follow up of throwing them to the air and applying a direct blast of transferred hamon energy (much like the did to Straizo). His GHA involves a lengthy combo with his clackers, possibly referencing his brief barrage on Wamuu. Joseph also posses several alternate costumes, most of them is inspired by the manga covers and Jojo artworks. His PART III also appears in the game as a DLC character. "Old Joseph" still uses most of his move set from the previous fighting game, such as the hamon attacks and Hermit Purple long-range grabs, though with the addition of a new move involving Hermit Purple grabbing an oil barrel outside the screen, smashing it on the floor to make the enemy unstable for a short period of time and giving Old Joseph a chance to attack. His HHA is a counter attack, where if Joseph is hit, he will use Hermit Purple to launch into the air and perform a downward strike (the same way he did to the photographic camera in the beginning of PART III). His GHA makes him use Hermit Purple much like a whip, binding the opponent and flinging them overhead into a ground slam. After launching the opponent into the air again, he pulls them towards him and finishes with a Hamon Overdrive. Old Joseph posses two alternate costumes , one is basead on his first appareance on PART III (wearing the long jacket he used to visit Jotaro in Jail) and the second is basead in one of the manga covers, where Old Joseph's hair is blonde and he does not wear a hat on the match (interestingly, in both alternate costumes, all the animations that includes him holding the hat still keeps in it). J-Stars Victory Vs. (PS3/PS Vita Game) Joseph Joestar (from PART II) is one of the playable characters, along with Jonathan Joestar, they represent the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise on the game. Joseph's moveset includes his Cracker Volley to be used as a extended combo attack, his Thompson MachineGun can be used as a projectile attack and the Red Stone of Aja appears as Joseph's Special Move, where he aims at the opponent and charges it with a hamon wave and finally shoots a powerful solar beam at the target, causing a huge explosion (ironically it's Cars, by accident, who does this attack during the final events of PART II). Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters (ANDROID/IOS Game) Joseph is one of the first 3 avaible characters the player must choose to be his first team leader (alongside Jonathan and Jotaro). Both Joseph incarnations apperas as selectable Metal Striker. For his FINISH moves, PART II Joseph uses his Cracker Volley on the defeated enemy, while his Special Level 3 Leader makes he uses his Thompson MachineGun hitting any enemy near his target field, and his PART III appareance FINISH move uses Hermit Purple to capture the enemy and transfers a hamon energy by it. Category:Article management templates Trivia * His catchphrases are "Oh! NO!" (used in part 2) and "Oh! My! God!" (used often in Part 3). Sometimes, this will alternate with "My God!" or other such variations. * A running gag in Part 3 has Joseph lose parts of his prosthetic hands when the enemies attack him, but later he appears with it intact without any explanation. * He has survived four plane crashes (two in Part II ''and two in ''Part III). * He shares the same birthday with Part 5's Bruno Buccellati. * Joseph has appeared in 3 story arcs, tying with Dio for second place in most appearances, and behind Jotaro who's appeared in 4 story arcs. * Joseph's personality and hairstyle may have influenced the detective manga Kindaichi Case Files, as both protagonists incorporate tricks to confuse their enemies. * Joseph is the only person to be able to use both hamon and a stand of his own. * Joseph, out of all the JoJos, had lived the longest life to date. *Araki said once that he thinks Joseph is "a little dumber but still alive" when Part 6 takes place.Shoukan Shounen Kagikakko; April 5, 2003 *The character Dandy J from the Neo Geo fighting game Waku Waku 7 ''heavily resembles Joseph's part 3 incarnation, although he uses a whip similar to Indiana Jones. *Joseph, Josuke, Jonathan and Giorno, are the only Jojo protagonists to completely lose the battles they faced were in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle League. *Having appeared in 10 games, Joseph is the character from the franchise with the most appareances in video game media. 6 games use his ''PART II appearance, while 8 games use his PART III self (Both Jump Ultimate Stars, Heritage for the Future, All-Star Battle and Stardust Shooters have both of Joseph's appearances). References }} Category:Article management templates